1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to controlling the operation and display of information on mobile terminals or other electronic devices.
2. Background
Some mobile terminals provide multimedia content such as text, still pictures, motion pictures, and/or broadcasting information. However, this content is provided in simple thumbnail or list modes through an interface such as a graphical user interface. Use of these modes has proven to be inefficient, especially when various multimedia content is managed or when a user searches for or selects a specific multimedia content.